


a whole new world

by louisthephwoarteenth



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisthephwoarteenth/pseuds/louisthephwoarteenth





	a whole new world

_enjolras_  

same shades of grey that i've seen every morning for 19 years of my life. and i know that today will be _perfect_ with none of that soulmate crap on my mind. and i can simply focus on school and les amis de l'abc. perfect.   
"enjolras, i hope you're awake and decent in there because i'm coming in!" combeferre shouts, bursting into my room.   
he hasn't met his new soulmate yet, still lives in black and white, but he hopes. day after day he hopes that one day he'll meet her and he can see colours again.   
"oh good, you're ready," he grins, standing in the doorway.   
"shut up. i was up late studying," i laugh, throwing my pillow at him.   
"sure, sure. but i mean, you're most definitely not up thinking about your soulmate because that something too distracting for a _great enjolras_ to think of," ferre laughs, picking up my fallen book.   
"let me get up, then we can get to class, okay?"   
"if you're not out in five, i'm calling courf to show-tune you out of your room."  
"oh supernatural sky entity, help me."   
ferre leaves and i can hear him shuffling about in the kitchen, probably making me a suitable lunch or whatever.   
i stand up and check myself in the mirror. well i can't fix this hair in five minutes. and i know i have a hairband somewhere.   
>>  
"at least we're not late," ferre laughs as we step onto campus, ten minutes before our class even starts.   
"no but i bet courf is. he's gotta get to political science from the arts building. when he decided to major in two completely different areas, i don't think he imagined it being like how it is," i laugh as i spot courf sprinting across the lawn. he found his soulmate long ago, so it's probably green to him. but to me it's a light grey, not as pretty as green.   
and the pair of us are so caught up in laughing and watching courf sprint that we don't fully see the person coming toward us who's piled high with boxes and canvases that he doesn't see us either until we collide and colours begin to appear. it's so sudden.   
the lawn is green, like the blushing man's hoodie. and i know i've got to help him pick up his boxes but i've met my soulmate. and… he's not _quite_ what i was expecting.  
i look over at ferre, who's smiling, but still black and white. i can only see green. _why_.   
"do you want some help?" i hear myself ask.  
"i'm okay, thanks, i'll manage," he smiles, adjusting the green hoodie.   
"okay. well, i'm sorry for bumping into you."   
"i shouldn't have had so many boxes, it's okay."   
"i'm enjolras. i hope we meet again."   
"grantaire. same to you."   
"well, see you around," i nod, grabbing combeferre and briskly walking away.   
"i can _see_ green," i whisper. "it's the colour of _his_ hoodie. combeferre, i've found my soulmate."   
"that's nice, but we've really got to get to the lecture before we get beaten."   
and suddenly, combeferre doesn't seem so combeferre any more.   
>>  
the meeting tonight proved to be not as successful as it could possibly have been. due to the fact i met my actual soulmate today and he's been playing on my mind since.   
"so," courf starts, sauntering over to where ferre and i stand. "how are your colours?"   
"i can only see green."   
"all greens or just the green of grantaire's hoodie?"  
"all green."   
"he can only see red," courf whispers, turning on his heel and heading off.  
"are you okay, ferre?"  
"yeah, yeah i'm peachy," he nods.   
"is it to do with soulmates?"   
"i just… now you've met yours, i feel like i'm the last person in the group to find theirs and it makes me feel kind of inferior to the rest of you…"  
"maybe you've just gotta do a lot more looking."   
"i miss seeing in colour."   
"it's not all _that_ great." 


End file.
